Odisea del amanecer
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: "Porque, ¿de qué le servirá al hombre ganar el mundo entero, si él mismo se destruye?".-Un tributo a los mártires de la libertad en Libia- OneShot.


**Odisea del amanecer**

El dolor se extendía por cada uno de sus nervios. La sensación era tan fuerte, que su cuerpo parecía inmune al sentimiento, en una reacción que podría definirse como de autodefensa. Contradictoriamente, el dolor estaba allí, pero no dolía. Solo sabía que estaba allí porque él mismo podía percibir el olor de la sangre y la carne quemada.

¿Había quedado algo? ¿O su cuerpo había sido completamente mutilado?

¿Un castigo, quizás? Decían que a los _malos_ siempre les llega su castigo; el momento del juicio final.

Nunca fue religioso. Pues el pensamiento de un Dios protector era simplemente demasiado complejo para su mente, que solo podía recordar el sabor de la violencia y la resignación a seguir órdenes que atentaban contra sus propios principios. No, el concepto de Dios era lejano, y no podía entenderlo. Ni aún en ese momento, en que el sonido de los bombardeos y las balas parecía haberse disipado. Ni aún en ese momento, donde sabía, yacía en lo que pronto se convertiría en su lecho de muerte, sobre la tierra, cuya arena insistía en caer sobre sus heridas, haciéndolas arder.

Pero era de esperarse. La muerte acechaba, por todas partes. Cualquiera podría ser el siguiente abatido. Cualquiera podría caer; ya fuera un soldado, o un civil; un anciano, un adulto o un niño. Aquel baño de sangre no identificaba a los mártires inocentes.

Pudo desviar la mirada, logrando constatar que al menos su brazo y mano izquierda seguían en su lugar. Aunque en aquellas condiciones, le sería imposible siquiera mover un dedo. Como si su cuerpo se hubiera convertido en piedra; no podía mover más que los ojos; los cuales, por un verdadero milagro, seguían funcionando.

Sangre, pudo ver cómo aquellas lágrimas rojas bañaban los suelos terrosos. De los dos tanques de guerra solo quedaban metales inservibles. El polvo se había levantado en una ola devastadora, dejando ver las sombras, que no eran más que los cuerpos mutilados de aquellos que instantáneamente habían perdido la vida, después del bombardeo surgido de los aires.

¿Era él el único que seguía vivo? Los restos inertes de quienes tan solo minutos atrás fueron personas, delataban que la muerte había hecho su acto de presencia. Y el silencio, la ausencia de gritos que clamaban auxilio, comprobaba que no había aliento dentro los pulmones de los soldados caídos.

Él era el único. Aunque la sangre que se acumulaba en su boca le decía que no lo sería por mucho más tiempo.

No se molestó en intentar pedir ayuda. En esto, estaba solo. Lo sabía bien, desde el momento en que traicionó a los suyos.

El castigo sí le sobrevenía a los malos en su debido tiempo. Quizás este tipo de muerte solitaria era la que merecía.

Tal vez esos sueños locos de libertad que tenían los rebeldes, se estaban convirtiendo en una realidad. La tierra absorbería la sangre de los mártires y cumpliría los deseos de los vivos. Podía ser, que la sangre derramada no fuera en vano.

En ese momento, y solo hasta ese momento, sintió la llama del arrepentimiento arder en sus adentros.

Los había matado. Había matado a tantos que no podía recordar sus rostros. ¿Cien, doscientos? Eran demasiados como para que su mente agonizante pudiera contarlos.

Su mirada azulada se enfocó entonces en el cielo despejado. Estaba amaneciendo. Los colores oscuros de la noche se mezclaban con los naranja de la mañana.

Y sus ojos se cerraron, pues parecían haberse resignado a lo que estaba pronto a acontecer.

La muerte en sí no parecía ser tan mala; emanaba una cierta paz que no podía ser descrita. Pero era el morir solo, lo que más dolía y atemorizaba. Era el pensar, que en alguna parte del mundo, estaba su hermano. Y saber que no volvería a verlo.

Hubiera sido mejor morir de inmediato, que agonizar de aquella forma.

Pero la muerte era similar a un sueño. Quizás iría perdiendo la consciencia lentamente, y allí acabaría todo.

Pero el hermoso silencio no duró mucho, pues el sonido de la tierra y piedras al moverse se escuchó. Podría jurar que aquel sonido era similar al de los pasos de un humano. Tal vez la muerte se había personificado esta vez.

Un toque suave en su mejilla bastó para que se atreviera a abrir los ojos nuevamente, y a escapar por unos minutos más de la inevitable muerte.

No pudo creer lo que veía. Sus ojos estaban fallando. O ya estaba muerto y en un giro extraño se había encontrado con un ángel. Quizás Dios sí existía después de todo, y le estaba mostrando un poco de su misericordia.

Piel bronceada, perfecta y tersa. Un cabello tricolor suave, con mechones rubios que ahora tocaban delicadamente su rostro ensangrentado. Unos labios rosas y delgados, que se movían pues aparentemente aquel ángel estaba hablando. Y preciosos ojos del color carmesí más vivo y apasionado.

Había muerto e ido al paraíso. En el mundo no podía existir tal ejemplo de perfección.

-¿…des? ¿… escucharme?… - Sus oídos comenzaron a funcionar, cuando poco a poco, se recuperó de la incredulidad. Pudo notar entonces el sentimiento que embargaba a aquellos ojos carmesí.

No podía ser verdad. ¿Un ser como aquel, mostrando preocupación por un asesino como él? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer tal honor?

-Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien- La voz suave pareció cantar el himno más solemne, que logró apaciguar toda emoción en el agonizante soldado, transmitiéndole un sentimiento de compañía, que eliminó la soledad que había estado acechándolo.

El militar intentó hablar. Solo hasta entonces se apercibió de la gran cantidad de sangre que se había acumulado en su boca. Dicha sustancia, resbaló por su barbilla, bañando las manos de aquella irreal persona; quien aún así se negó a retirar sus manos del rostro del ojiazul.

-¿Estoy… muerto?- Una pregunta bastante estúpida como para iniciar una conversación con aquel ángel. Pero por ese momento, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Pues no podía ver el polvo, ni lo que había quedado de las armas, ni mucho menos los cadáveres de sus compañeros. Solo podía enfocarse en aquel rostro, y solo podía escuchar aquella perfecta voz.

El ojirubí mostró una sonrisa agridulce.

-No estás muerto- afirmó.

-Estoy casi ahí…- susurró el ojiazul, con cruel humor negro.

El joven no era un ángel entonces. Al parecer el mundo no era un lugar tan despiadado como había pensado.

-¿Aún siguen ahí?- preguntó, provocando la confusión en el joven. Al notarlo, decidió clarificar. –Mis piernas… ¿están ahí?- No podía sentir tales miembros, aunque quizás eso se debía al dolor agonizante, que había adormecido todo su cuerpo.

El semblante cercano al horror que le mostró el ojirubí, bastó para confirmar lo que ya había sospechado.

Sin embargo, el joven intentó esconder el temor, y en cambio, habló con obvia inseguridad.

-Sí, están ahí. Creo que…-

-No mientas. Puedo percibir el olor de mi sangre. Es demasiado fuerte como para provenir de heridas menores- le interrumpió, atreviéndose a mirar fijamente aquellos ojos carmesí, los cuales se entristecieron ante la afirmación del ojiazul.

El joven se mordió el labio, antes de atreverse a hablar. Y lo hizo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento… tus piernas… las perdiste- murmuró, mientras que con su mano peinaba los mechones castaños del soldado, como si eso pudiera reconfortarlo. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Hablando con aquella persona que bien podría haberlo asesinado si no estuviera herida y al borde de la muerte. Reconfortando al enemigo.

Al principio no iba a acercarse. Mas cuando notó que el soldado aún respiraba, no pudo evitar querer ayudarlo. Aunque bien sabía, que era muy poco lo que podía hacer ahora. Ya había visto a mucha gente morir de esa forma, como para saber que al ojiazul le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida. El charco de sangre que rodeaba el cuerpo del castaño bastaba para comprobar esto. Y eso sin mencionar, las severas amputaciones que había sufrido.

-Podemos intentar llevarte al hospital- ofreció, como medida desesperada. No sabía qué más podía hacer.

-No… no llegaría vivo. Y aunque lo hiciera… mi orgullo no me permitiría vivir como un lisiado- fue la respuesta. -¿Algo más?- preguntó. Iba a clarificar su interrogante, pero el ojirubí pareció entender a qué se refería.

-Aún tienes los brazos. El izquierdo está en buenas condiciones. Al menos en las mejores que pueden esperarse en estas circunstancias. Tiene algunas quemaduras y cortes, pero… estará bien. El derecho…- se detuvo, mirando fugazmente el brazo del que hablaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando contener las náuseas. Ya estaba acostumbrado al olor de la sangre y a los cadáveres mutilados. Pero aún así, aquellas imágenes lo seguían afectando. -… está ahí pero… no habría forma de salvarlo- explicó. Podía ver el hueso en varias partes de aquel brazo. No creía que tales heridas pudieran sanarse.

-Era de esperarse- susurró el castaño. Era un verdadero milagro que aún estuviera con vida. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido?- se preguntó a sí mismo, aunque el joven lo escuchó claramente.

-¿Desde el bombardeo? No creo que haya pasado más de media hora- afirmó. -¿Duele?- interrogó segundos después. Imaginaba que el dolor sería impresionante. Por eso, le extrañaba mirar el semblante casi tranquilo del militar.

-Al principio, el dolor fue insoportable. Pero la muerte es como un anestésico. Cuanto más te acercas a ella, menos duele- afirmó, perdiendo sus ojos en el cielo cada vez más claro. No iba a luchar más. Este iba a ser el final, y aquel lugar sería su lecho de muerte. Ya había sido suficiente. No quedaba más que la profunda resignación y los deseos efervescentes de descansar para siempre.

Al menos, ya no estaba solo. Y el morir acompañado de aquel ángel de ojos carmesí era quizás el pensamiento más tentador que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en los de aquella persona desconocida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó, cuando la curiosidad inundó su mente, ante la extraña bondad de aquel joven, quien a simple vista era un civil. Al menos la ropa sencilla que vestía, compuesta por unos jeans y un suéter negro, le decían esto. –He asesinado… a personas inocentes. Me dieron la orden de matar civiles y eso hice. Si ahora no estuviera en este estado, quizás no habría dudado en asesinarte. Y aún así…- profirió. Su respiración se escuchaba más agitada, pues el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

La suave mano del ojirubí volvió a posarse sobre la mejilla del castaño, dejando una mancha de sangre, que pasó desapercibida, entre todas las demás manchas rojas que comenzaban a secarse sobre la piel del ojiazul.

-Todos somos humanos, ¿no es así?- preguntó el joven, sonriendo con tristeza. –Y nadie debería morir solo- agregó, en un susurro. Su semblante se contrajo un instante, y como consecuencia inmediata una lágrima cayó de sus ojos.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el brazo del ojiazul abandonó aquel estado de parálisis en el que se había sumido.

El esfuerzo y dolor que requirió mover siquiera unos centímetros el lastimado brazo, fue increíblemente grande. Pero la mano del castaño logró llegar al rostro del joven, para allí limpiar la lágrima que había caído, aunque así dejara una mancha de sangre en aquel rostro.

Ambas manos cálidas del ojirubí tomaron la del soldado, en una señal de apoyo.

-Sabes, antes de esto… yo era solo un estudiante con sueños de libertad. Ahora… he visto muertes, sangre y violencia. Hace pocas semanas, un niño murió en mis brazos cuando intentábamos llevarlo al hospital… también vi a una persona quemarse a sí misma y…- Esta vez, fueron varias lágrimas la que cayeron. -Mataron a mi hermano frente a mis ojos. Solo tenía trece años…- afirmó, dejando escapar un sollozo al terminar.

El castaño se limitó a mirar a aquella persona llorar. Nunca lo habían conmovido tales emociones. Y sin embargo, el mirar a ese desconocido joven sollozar de esa forma, bastó para hacerle querer decir lo que jamás imaginó que pronunciaría.

-Lo siento… por tu hermano… por lo que he hecho… perdóname- Tan solo esa afirmación, detuvo el llanto del joven, quien miró incrédulo al ojiazul. Un soldado arrepentido, eso no era común. Pero… ¿un soldado disculpándose y pidiendo perdón? Eso simplemente no era posible.

Apretó su agarre en la mano del castaño, intentando hacer a un lado la incredulidad.

-Está bien- afirmó, esbozando una sonrisa, mientras que las lágrimas volvían a caer. –Ya no tienes que arrepentirte de nada. Solo soy una persona común pero… tienes mi perdón- agregó.

-Es suficiente para mí- murmuró el ojiazul. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- preguntó luego. Normalmente no se humillaba al nivel de estar pidiendo favores. Pero ahora, simplemente no tenía más opción. Sus pulmones cada vez se negaban más a recibir aire. Y su garganta se estaba cerrando.

-Por supuesto- afirmó de inmediato el joven.

-Mokuba Kaiba… es mi hermano… tiene dieciséis años. Salió del país tan pronto comenzó todo esto. Si algún día llegaras a encontrarte con él… solo… dile que yo… lo siento- pidió. La última vez que había visto a su hermano, ambos no habían quedado en buenos términos. Y él no hizo nada por arreglar el asunto. Ahora sabía el valioso tiempo que había perdido. Así que lo único que le quedaba, era decir aquello que nunca pudo.

Quizás no sería él quien se lo dijera, pero confiaba en que esa persona desconocida que tenía al frente, no olvidaría aquel favor.

-Lo haré, lo prometo- afirmó el ojirubí. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Seto- pronunció su nombre.

-El mío es Yami-

Yami, nunca olvidaría ese nombre. Ese joven que había mostrado compasión con quien menos la merecía. Nunca podría olvidarlo. Esos bellos ojos carmesí, esa piel bronceada.

Quizás existía un Dios. Y Él le había traído a ese joven, para que le acompañara en sus últimos momentos. O quizás solo fue suerte; circunstancias que se unieron para dar como resultado aquello.

-¿El egoísmo de un líder justifica la miseria y muerte de todo un pueblo? ¿Es ese el mundo en el que vivimos?- escuchó que dicho joven susurraba.

-Sed de poder, todo se reduce a eso- afirmó, tan solo segundos antes de que su pecho se contrajera ante una terrible presión que comenzó a sofocarlo.

-¿De qué le servirá al hombre ganar el mundo entero, si él mismo se destruye? Si destruye todo a su paso y se lleva consigo la libertad de millones de personas…-

El castaño no pudo contestar, pues la sangre volvió a brotar de su boca. Este era el final. Lo sabía. La muerte había llegado.

De inmediato, el ojirubí se acercó. Colocó su frente contra la del castaño, y enfocó sus ojos en los casi perdidos del otro.

-Descansa… todo estará bien- afirmó, sonriéndole de tal forma, que la muerte fue solo un concepto lejano en la mente del militar.

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo… no fue en vano… la libertad… ahora creo en ella- Las palabras apenas se escucharon, pues el aire dejó de existir y los latidos del corazón bajaron su ritmo, hasta detenerse por completo.

El silencio siguió luego. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por los sollozos de aquel joven de ojos carmesí.

¿Cuántas muertes más? ¿Cuánta sangre debía ser derramada para alcanzar la libertad? ¿Era la muerte el precio que debía pagarse?

Había visto cómo aquellos ojos azules perdían su brillo, hasta vaciarse por completo de vida. Estuvo a punto de retirar la mirada, pero quiso estar ahí con aquella persona, hasta que tomara su último aliento.

Y se preguntaba, qué habría sucedido si hubiera conocido a esa persona en otras circunstancias. A todas esas personas que había visto morir.

Se alejó, enfocando la mirada en los ojos vacíos de aquel soldado.

No olvidaría el favor que le había pedido el ojiazul. Y aunque el militar no le pidió que buscara a su hermano, lo haría. Lo buscaría hasta encontrarlo.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de aquella persona, con la intención de cerrarle sus ojos, para siempre.

-No es un vano- susurró. La lucha no era en vano.

La lucha para alcanzar finalmente aquella palabra que por tanto tiempo les había sido negada:

_Libertad._

_**000**_

Magi: como TANTAS otras millones de veces, esta página es un asco. No puedo subir ni editar mis fics. De hecho, no me permite publicar nuevos fics. Me dijeron cómo intentar subir esto, así que voy a probar suerte. Esto es Yugioh, si estoy en otro fandom, perdón! T.T Significa que el experimento no dio resultado Y.Y

Y bueno, si el truquillo que me dieron sirvió, sigamos normalmente n.n

Generalmente no escribo acerca de este tipo de temas, pero la intensa lucha del pueblo de Libia por conseguir la libertad me ha conmovido grandemente. Y no solo Libia, sino todos los demás pueblos que se han levantado en busca de la libertad. Egipto, Bahrein, Yemen, Túnez. Todas esas personas valientes son un ejemplo para el mundo.

Sé que debería de estar actualizando mis otros fics… pero tenía esta idea y no pude ignorarla. Además de que esto lo escribí relativamente rápido, así que no me quitó mucho tiempo. Aunque igual, tengo dos presentaciones esta semana en la universidad y debería de estar practicando… pero bueno n.n

La frase del resumen, "Porque, ¿de qué le servirá al hombre ganar el mundo entero, si él mismo se destruye?", es de la Biblia (Lucas 9:25). Me pareció que esa frase es perfecta para esos dictadores opresores. Al final, ellos mismos terminan destruyéndose.

Y el título, "Odisea del amanecer", es el nombre de la operación de los aliados en Libia.

Ahora, que haya escrito esto como consecuencia de lo que he leído que está sucediendo en Libia, no significa que este fic esté situado en Libia. Me basé en lo que ha estado sucediendo en la realidad. También me basé en las fotografías que he visto de los cadáveres y víctimas de este tipo de guerras, para describir más o menos el ambiente. Pero el fic en sí, es ficción. Aunque creo que es bastante obvio n.n

Por el momento, eso sería todo. Mis mejores deseos al pueblo de Libia. La lucha no es en vano. La libertad es del pueblo.

Gracias por leer.

Ja ne


End file.
